Terminator
Terminator (The Terminator) è un film del 1984 diretto da James Cameron, primo di un fortunato ciclo cinematografico. È stato interpretato (anche nei seguiti Terminator 2 - Il giorno del giudizio e Terminator 3) da Arnold Schwarzenegger. L'attore di origine austriaca, che già si era messo in luce con Conan il barbaro, grazie a questo ruolo divenne una star hollywoodiana. Il film è stato inserito nel 2008 nella lista del National Film Registry statunitense, ente preposto alla conservazione di pellicole ritenute, per motivi vari, di particolare interesse. Trama Los Angeles, 1984. Un Cyborg proveniente dal 2029 fa il suo arrivo in città, con l'incarico di uccidere una giovane donna di nome Sarah Connor, che, ignara, è destinata a diventare un giorno madre di John Connor, futuro capo della resistenza contro Skynet (un network di computer creato per autodifesa che, divenuto autocosciente, si ribellerà all'uomo). Dal futuro, però, giunge anche Kyle Reese, un giovane combattente offertosi volontario, mandato da John Connor per proteggere la sua futura madre dal killer cibernetico. Il cyborg, dotato di sembianze umane chiamato anche Terminator, non sa come rintracciare la giovane Connor poiché tutti i documenti al riguardo sono stati persi nella guerra: sfruttando l'elenco telefonico, inizia ad uccidere sistematicamente nelle rispettive case le donne con questo nome, nell'ordine in cui appaiono sull'elenco. La notizia fa subito scalpore: la giovane per cui il Terminator ha viaggiato attraverso il tempo riesce a salvarsi miracolosamente grazie all'intervento del sergente Kyle Reese, che la porta in luoghi remoti, dove l'implacabile cyborg non potrà raggiungerla immediatamente. Superato lo spavento iniziale, Sarah si affida alle cure del giovane soldato, il quale le racconta che scoppierà una guerra nucleare comandata da Skynet, un potente network di difesa progettato e gestito dal governo degli Stati Uniti, e che in pochi anni arriverà ribellarsi contro gli uomini. Skynet divenuto autocosciente ordinerà lo sterminio degli esseri umani, che però, sotto la guida di John Connor, figlio di Sarah, apprenderanno le tecniche di guerra dei Terminator e le rigireranno contro i medesimi, arrivando ben presto in netto vantaggio. L'androide che dà la caccia a Sarah ha proprio l'incarico di ucciderla prima che il futuro ed efficiente leader della resistenza possa nascere, impedendo in tal modo la vittoria della specie umana. Il Terminator, sulle tracce dei suoi due obiettivi, lascia una lunga scia di morti lungo il proprio cammino, e li rintraccia in un motel in cui si sono rifugiati. Nel frattempo Sarah Connor sta progettando la fuga insieme alla propria guardia del corpo, di cui nel frattempo si è innamorata e con cui passa una notte d'amore: la prima per il soldato, che le rivela di averla amata da sempre (fin da quando ha avuto una sua foto da John Connor e se l'è impressa nella memoria) e di aver attraversato il tempo per lei. Dopo un lungo inseguimento, alla fine del quale il cyborg sembra distrutto per l'esplosione di un'autobotte, la coppia si illude di essere in salvo, ma proprio allora il robot si mostra nel suo vero aspetto. Bruciati i tessuti umani che lo rivestivano, il Terminator risorge dalle fiamme, rivelando di essere proprio come Kyle lo aveva descritto, uno spaventoso endoscheletro metallico ancora operativo e letale sebbene non pienamente efficiente, perché azzoppato e ancora arroventato. Rifugiatisi in una fabbrica robotizzata, Sarah e Kyle affrontano in un terribile scontro il cyborg. La lotta si rivela durissima, e in essa il giovane Kyle rimane ucciso in un'esplosione, sacrificando la propria vita e danneggiando gravemente il Terminator. Questi si finge disattivato e tenta ancora di uccidere Sarah che, nel frattempo anch'essa ferita, gli si era avvicinata per soccorrere Kyle. Dopo una angosciosa fuga, Sarah riesce a schiacciare il proprio persecutore in una pressa idraulica. Nel finale, Sarah Connor, diretta verso il confine messicano, è incinta di John e incide su un nastro un messaggio per il suo futuro figlio. Produzione L'idea di Terminator venne a James Cameron a Roma, durante la post-produzione di Piraña paura: la lavorazione del film era stata molto problematica e i coproduttori italiani insistevano per distribuire un montaggio che secondo Cameron toglieva forza al film concentrandosi invece sui "brividi a buon mercato". La sua ispirazione fu di un endoscheletro metallico che emergeva dalle fiamme . Arnold Schwarzenegger, in un primo momento, era stato scritturato per la parte di Kyle Reese. Letta la sceneggiatura, però, convinse Cameron a dargli la parte che lo renderà famoso. Infatti nella sceneggiatura iniziale il Terminator doveva avere un fisico normale per potersi confondere meglio con le persone. Era previsto che il Terminator dovesse essere interpretato da Lance Henriksen, in seguito famoso per la parte di Bishop nel ciclo di Alien, e come protagonista della serie tv Millennium. Henriksen ha comunque una parte nel film: è il poliziotto che inizialmente indaga sui misteriosi omicidi delle varie Sarah Connor. Il make up di Terminator è opera dello scomparso mago degli effetti speciali Stan Winston, in futuro responsabile anche dell'alieno in Predator. Scene extra Numerose scene girate sono state tagliate e in seguito rese disponibili solo nella Special Edition in DVD. Tra queste vi è un intero arco narrativo riguardante i personaggi del Tenente Ed Traxler (Paul Winfield) e del detective Hal Vukovich (Lance Henriksen), gli ufficiali di Polizia incaricati delle indagini sugli avvenimenti: * Il Ten. Traxler sembra man mano iniziare a credere alla versione di Kyle Reese (Michael Biehn), mentre Vukovich resta scettico (una breve scena dopo l'interrogatorio di Reese mostra Vukovich dire "C'mon, Ed, that was moontalk. That guy's a wacko!", trad. "Andiamo, Ed, è delirio, quel tizio è matto!", al che Traxler, mordicchiandosi pensoso le stanghette degli occhiali, risponde "He better be.", trad. "Spero proprio che sia così"), ma ambedue gli agenti rimangono uccisi durante l'assalto del Terminator alla stazione di polizia; poco prima di morire, Traxler consegna la sua pistola a Kyle Reese, dicendogli di "fare tutto ciò che deve" per assicurarsi che Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) sopravviva[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xuXk0txkwU Scena tagliata - linea narrativa "Lt. Traxler" su Youtube]. * Un'ulteriore scena tagliata mostra Sarah Connor che, scoperto l'indirizzo della Cyberdyne Systems (futura creatrice di Skynet e dei Terminator) sull'elenco telefonico, cerca di convincere Kyle Reese ad attaccare la sede per impedire lo sviluppo del sistema e cambiare il futuro. Sebbene questa scena sia stata eliminata dal montaggio, il concetto divenne successivamente un punto-chiave della trama del secondo film[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYfvWCKAc7E Scena tagliata - "Sarah Fights Back" su Youtube]. * Un'ultima scena eliminata dal montaggio, seguente alla scena finale in cui il Terminator viene schiacciato in una pressa idraulica, mostra due scienziati che recuperano la CPU del Cyborg dalla fabbrica: mentre Sarah Connor viene trasportata su un'ambulanza, un'insegna indica che lo stabilimento in cui la battaglia è avvenuta è quello della Cyberdyne Systems, e che dunque le loro azioni saranno causa diretta della creazione di Skynet e dunque della futura guerra[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NxCl_SmqAY&feature=related Scena tagliata - finale originale completo su Youtube]. Curiosità * Lo sterminio nella stazione della polizia è una delle scene più violente e famose del film e conta 33 poliziotti uccisi in circa 5 minuti di filmato (anche se nel seguito, Terminator 2 - Il giorno del giudizio, si parla di "17 agenti uccisi"). * All'inizio di quella scena verrà detta la celebre battuta "I'll be back" ("Tornerò"), ma nella versione italiana è stata tradotta in "Aspetto fuori" per esigenze di adattamento del labiale. * Il film è costato solo 6,5 milioni di dollari, mentre a livello mondiale ha incassato circa 78 milioni di dollari. * Linda Hamilton si ruppe una caviglia poco prima della produzione del film e le fu imposto di fasciarla ogni giorno per fare le scene in cui è inseguita a piedi. * In questo film Arnold Schwarzenegger recita solo diciassette battute. * La visuale del T-800 venne elaborata con un computer Apple II mentre il codice visibile erano listati assembly del processore 6502 (il microprocessore a 8 bit dell'Apple II). Altri progetti ''}} Note Collegamenti esterni * * MGM - Il sito ufficiale Categoria:Film d'azione Categoria:Film di fantascienza Categoria:Film di Terminator Categoria:Film sui viaggi nel tempo an:The Terminator ar:المبيد (فيلم) az:Terminator (film) bg:Терминаторът br:The Terminator ca:Terminator co:The Terminator cs:Terminátor (film) da:Terminator de:Terminator (Film) el:Ο Εξολοθρευτής en:The Terminator eo:The Terminator es:The Terminator et:Terminaator (film) fa:نابودگر fi:Terminator – tuhoaja fr:Terminator ga:The Terminator gl:The Terminator he:שליחות קטלנית hr:Terminator (1984) hu:Terminátor – A halálosztó hy:Տերմինատոր id:The Terminator ja:ターミネーター (映画) ka:ტერმინატორი (ფილმი) ko:터미네이터 (영화) lt:Terminatorius (filmas) mk:Терминатор (филм) ml:ദ ടെര്‍മിനേറ്റര്‍ (ചലച്ചിത്രം) nl:The Terminator no:The Terminator pl:Terminator (film) pt:The Terminator ro:Terminatorul ru:Терминатор (фильм) sk:Terminátor (film) sl:Terminator sr:Терминатор (филм) sv:Terminator ta:த டெர்மினேட்டர் th:ฅนเหล็ก 2029 tr:Terminatör uk:Термінатор (фільм) vi:Kẻ hủy diệt (1984) zh:终结者